


Let Me Be

by thesirensong



Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [47]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, janus is a simp, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Janus is moving into a new house so he has more space to work on his projects but he kind of gets distracted being totally in love with Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Let Me Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the song prompts I got!! This is for New Obsession by FRANKIE!!!
> 
> This was honestly so much fun to write oh my God. Also wow, everyone is a gay disaster, no exceptions.

Janus liked to pretend he had a handle on his emotions. Liked to think that even though he couldn’t control _how_ he felt, he could at least hide what he was feeling so nobody could tell when he was vulnerable.

But then he was introduced to Roman and there became an _exception_ to that. Because when it came to Roman, Janus didn’t want to feel anything other than totally in love.

And really, he thought that was a totally reasonable conclusion to come to. Roman was funny, brave, caring, sensitive…

He sighed, watching Roman as he struggled to carry two different boxes, one he’d failed to notice was marked fragile.

Should probably add strong and a little bit stupid to that list too.

“Did you just do a lovesick schoolgirl sigh?” Remus asked, drawing Janus’ attention to him to see his disbelieving grin.

“No,” Janus lied, because honestly that was exactly what he’d done.

“Over my _brother?_ ”

“ _No_ ,” he reiterated, narrowing his eyes at his best friend while his grin turned from disbelieving to teasing.

Before Janus could realize what Remus intended and stop him, Remus turned to Roman as he left the house he’d just set the boxes inside of.

“Hey, Leaf! C’mere!”

“Remus what are you doing?” Janus hissed, glancing between the brothers frantically while he tried to figure out Remus’ endgame with calling Roman over.

Roman meanwhile sighed and jogged over, wiping sweat from his forehead and then rubbing it off on the tank he was wearing to help Janus move into his new home.

“Yeah, Dick-tator?” he asked once he was within a reasonable talking distance, flashing Janus a smile that had his heart leaping in his chest.

“I have a secret to tell you!” Remus started, and the goopy lovestruck feeling in Janus’ chest quickly dropped into a pit of fear in his stomach.

So he impulsively slammed his gloved hands over Remus’ mouth, for once thankful for his issue with skin contact since the gloves provided protection against Remus’ tongue.

“Uh?” Roman asked, raising an eyebrow and wearing an amused smile that made Janus want to swoon a little bit because _wow_ he looked so pretty wearing a smile.

“It’s nothing important! Don’t worry yourself with it, Ro. It’s just Remus being an idiot, as usual.”

Roman didn’t look like he believed him, but he shrugged anyway and let it go.

 _God,_ Janus loved him so much.

“In that case, you wanna come inside and let me know which room you want the box of your clothes in?”

 _Alone_ in his new home with _Roman?_

“Of course, just let me switch out my gloves because Remus has not stopped trying to lick my hands away from his mouth.”

Roman snorted, patting Remus’ shoulder while he snickered at Janus’ expense before walking back towards the moving truck to grab more boxes.

When Roman was out of hearing distance, Janus pulled his hands away to glare at Remus while he continued to break down in snickers.

“What was that?” he hissed, glancing towards the moving truck and struggling not to absolutely melt when he saw Roman hop down carrying two more boxes of clothes, his arm muscles straining under the weight.

…If he did melt he could just blame the heat.

“It was me trying to push you along because you’ve been pining over my brother for a year and- You’re not even listening, you’re ogling him right now,” Remus answered, snickering when Janus flushed and tore his eyes from Roman so he could start taking off his gloves.

“Remus I swear to God, I will push you off a roof or something if you don’t stop,” he grumbled, folding the gloves in on themselves before shoving them in Remus’ pocket. He was _not_ going to carry around his best friends slobber, thank you.

While Janus put on his backup gloves, Remus raised his hands in surrender and took a step back all the while giving Janus a wide grin.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone on it, but you gotta promise me you’ll hold Roman’s hand on a good day.”

“ _I will do no such thing._ Are you gonna help or not?” Janus snapped, glaring at Remus while he finished tugging on his gloves.

Remus sighed, understanding that Janus had reached his limit before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah. We’ve been working for a few hours now, I’ll go get us something to eat for a break.”

Janus nodded, then watched as Remus walked to his car before he sighed himself and entered the house, nearly colliding with Roman in the doorway.

He didn’t though, because Roman had grabbed his shoulders (clearly being careful not to touch skin) and steadied both of them while he grinned down at him.

The heat was _definitely_ to blame for him melting just then, for sure.

“Hey Jay, ready to tell me which room is yours?”

Oh _God_ he used a nickname. How long could he blame the heat for him melting until he turned into a puddle of adoration?

“Yes, of course. Can you let go please?”

Roman nodded, reassuring himself that Janus was steady before he dropped his hands. Janus took a second to brush off his sleeves and then moved further into the house.

It was small, but it still had two bedrooms and he needed to figure which was going to be his and which was going to be used for his sewing projects.

“I’ll probably have the smaller room be my bedroom,” Janus started, peering into the master bedroom in consideration, “I’ll need the extra space for my fabrics and machine. Not to mention the tools I need for accessories.”

He was thinking out loud at this point, and Roman was quiet behind him while he moved to where the smaller bedroom was down the hall, taking the time to peak into the bathroom with a wrinkled nose.

“If I wanted to renovate this, would you help me?” he asked, looking back at Roman and stopping short when he noticed the fond smile.

Was that lovestruck, or was it wishful thinking on Janus’ part?

“Yeah sure, but you gotta promise you’ll let me do painting and picking out colors for the walls,” Roman agreed, grinning.

_Was that lovestruck or was it wishful thinking?_

“Janus?”

“I l-”

He couldn’t.

Roman raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for whatever Janus had to say.

Taking a deep breath, Janus looked away, closing the bathroom door and continuing to the second bedroom to get another look.

He wasn’t a coward he just… he wasn’t ready to tell him, even if he was _so_ ready to be his boyfriend.

“Hmm… I might just repaint this too, the beige is god awful,” he commented, pretending he hadn’t been about to tell Roman he was very much in love with him.

Roman remained quiet, which wasn’t unusual, he tended to think before he spoke ever since his fallout with Janus’ brother.

…But it lasted longer than it usually did. Janus turned to look at Roman in confusion, seeing him looking back in consideration, arms crossed over his chest.

“You were about to say something,” he stated, giving Janus a questioning look that quickly turned into a grin.

Janus’ heart should really stop thudding every time Roman smiled, it _couldn’t_ be healthy.

“Was it that you love me?”

_Stopping wasn’t any healthier._

Janus choked, unsure if it was because of the fear of rejection settling into his stomach or because he was surprised by how sudden Roman said the words.

“What-” he cleared his throat, “what are you talking about?”

Roman leaned against the wall, letting his eyes wander around the room while Janus recovered.

“I’m not as stupid as everyone calls me, Jay. I might not the brightest when it comes to common sense, but I can tell when someone is swooning.”

Oh _God._

“Which is really cute when you do it, by the way,” Roman commented, looking at Janus again with a grin and a wink that did _not_ help his red face right now.

“As great as it is that you have observational skills Ro, I would really like it if you _didn’t_ drag this out.”

Roman huffed a soft laugh, looking at the carpeted floor- which… Janus kind of also wanted to replace. Who the hell matched beige with beige?

“Tell you what. When we’re done getting you moved in, we’ll go get drinks or something. Just the two of us. How’s that sound?”

That was _definitely_ Roman asking him out on a date.

“That… sounds great, actually,” Janus answered, feeling his heart flutter in his chest when Roman met his eyes again.

“Great. I’ll go get the boxes of clothes in here, then. Where’d Remus go?”

Janus had to take a second to breathe before he was able to answer, considering his speaking suddenly became _very_ difficult and he was not going to squeal like a teenager in excitement.

“He went to go get us lunch, since we’d been working for a few hours now.”

Roman blinked, then rolled his eyes.

“He _definitely_ left to give us a chance to get together, if he doesn’t come back with something _good_ I’m going to strangle him.”

Janus snorted, rubbing his fingers together to feel the friction of the fabric of the glove.

“I’d rather not be short a best friend, Ro.”

“You’d be plus a boyfriend, though. Surely that counts for something?”

_Janus would not squeal like a teenager._

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
